


Along the cliffs, to the Day Dream

by lynndyre



Category: The Scarlet Pimpernel - Baroness Orczy
Genre: Art, Carrying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: "but Sir Percy would not entrust his beloved to any arms but his own.[...]Then, as Sir Andrew discreetly kept out of earshot, there were many things said, or rather whispered, which even the autumn breeze did not catch, for it had gone to rest. "





	Along the cliffs, to the Day Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacecadet72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/gifts).



> Quote and inspiration from the final chapter of _The Scarlet Pimpernel_ , 'The Escape'. ♥

  



End file.
